Deeper Obsessions
by Slytherazade
Summary: All students were obligated to finish their studies at Hogwarts after the war. Hermione Granger had given Draco a night of passion to get him out of her mind once and for all, both wordlessly agreeing to never speak of it again. Between deep secrets, lies and darkness, one thing is clear: Hermione Granger is his. And she would do well to remember that.
1. Chapter 1

**Deeper Obsessions**  
 **Chapter 1**

Grey eyes curiously glanced up at a seething figure that was storming away, her wild yet tamed curls bouncing around as she tried to shake the sputtering, nervous red head off.

"I didn't mean to 'Mione! I swear!" He tried to explain as he reached for her arm.  
Hermione practically glared daggers into the ginger's head, pulling her arm away from Ron's grasp. A familiar blonde slytherin leaned against the wall with interest, ignoring his fellow housemates' hollers as they looked at the unfolding scene in front of them.

Pansy snickered at the situation," Pathetic really. Even I say that Granger deserves better than that oaf. That weasel has the intelligence of a troll."  
Students stopped to stare at the famous gryffindors. Harry Potter stood there with a worried expression as Ron tried to explain himself. He shared a worried glance with Neville, who also stood a fair distance from the fighting friends, but close enough to interfere if it was needed. But it was fair to say that everyone else stood a distance from the seething Gryffindor princess as well, because she was absolutely enraged and downright intimidating.

Theo whistled," Have to say though, that little bookworm looks real feisty right now." Draco resisted the urge to throw him a cold look and steered his attention back to the bickering 'couple'.

Hermione stood well reserved, but with a dangerous fire in her eyes.  
"And pray tell, Ronald," She calmly said," What did you mean with 'I accidentally slept with Lavender because Hermione is a prude." Hazel eyes narrowed at him, "For one, you don't 'accidentally 'sleep with someone." She rolled her eyes," And furthermore," she took a deep breath while taking an angry step in front of him," I am NOT yours and I am NO prude." Hermione walked away without waiting for a reply.

"No, Mione wait!" Ron called desperately to no avail at the angry retreating figure and made a move to follow her. Harry reached for Ron's arm and pulled him back from following her.  
Harry shook his head," Let her cool off, Ron. You did mess up any chances that you had with her though."  
Ron calmed himself. "You're right. But she'll come back and come to her senses." Harry and Neville stood out in their Auror robes between all the whispering students. Especially when harry clenched his jaw and rearranged his glasses on his nose. "Yeah Ron, maybe."  
Harry and Neville glanced at the attracted audience.  
"We'll leave you to it, Ron." Harry said," We still need to go to McGonagall. Next time you want to boast about your escapades and plans though, see to it that Hermione isn't near."  
Ron scoffed. "She'll come around Harry. She will."  
Harry nodded and greeted Ron with a wave. He then left for the Headmaster's office with Neville on his trail, their auror robes distinguishing that they were not longer students.

But Draco's attention was elsewhere. Momentarily enticed by the way that Hermione's hips swayed in her angry walk as she disappeared around the corner while other students left the hall in whispers. Draco couldn't help but smirk. He was remembering a certain interesting turn of events that had taken place a few months before.

It was about a month after they had restarted their seventh year. All surviving students were obligated to continue their schooling. All except the golden Trio, of course, and Neville Longbottom. The Heroes of the wizarding world.  
' _What a damn failure if the wizarding world had been saved by a bunch of 7_ _th_ _years that hadn't even finished school.'_ Draco thought dryly. Apparently even the most skilled dark wizards in the world hadn't been able to fight against a set of adolescents.  
 _'_ _Pathetic'._  
His family had been pardoned. Granger and Potter had pleaded at his trial, stating that he had helped them in not identifying their faces when they were brought to his mansion.

Draco smirked at the thought. "He was forced to take the mark!" Granger had shouted at the end of his trial to the audience who booed at his pardon.  
It was deliciously interesting how Granger assumed she could always see the good in people.

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had gotten the permission and the honor to have an early start for Auror Training, which they gladly and eagerly accepted. Hermione Granger of course, HAD to come back to school to finish her studies. Of course, she is the intelligent one after all.  
Ronald Weasley, well, he just probably followed Hermione in a sad attempt to catch her affections.

It was a rather sad attempt indeed, because Draco knew that Hermione had a keen liking for Death eaters, not Heroes.

So Draco's head was temporarily filled with the memory of Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor head girl, who had blown his mind (among other enjoyable things) by being a green lingerie clad vixen he never knew existed within that controlled bookworm.

That intelligent witch came into his room unannounced in her cloak. She was nervous and yet had a certain determination in her eyes that had piqued his interest.  
It was safe to say that he had no idea that she was going to offer him something that would haunt his dreams every time he closed his eyes.  
It was all a haze, but he remembered asking her if she was completely barmy for coming into his private prefect's chambers at that hour, barking at her to get the fuck out, while his cool demeanor looked at her with interest but also confusion.

Especially when she had uttered the words," I need this."  
' _Need what?_ ' He had thought to himself. But then his confusion turned into complete astonishment as he remembered her dropping that damn cloak, dressed in nothing more than dark green lacy undergarments.

 _Green. Fucking Green._

He had successfully kept his mouth from hanging agape and looking like a complete fool. But as that cloak pooled up at her feet, his control vanished entirely and he took in her beautiful, gorgeous figure and figured out that she had come for one thing.

 _Him_.

His eyes immediately turned dark and she turned more confident. He had taken a step towards her and uttered emotionlessly," I'm a Death eater."  
She had stared him dead in the eyes, "Former." She had corrected him as she eyed his Dark mark while he drew closer. Draco had narrowed his eyes, trying to control his raging urge to give into lust, "You don't know what you're asking". Hermione narrowed her eyes and took two steps before they stood so close that their labored breaths mingled. Her scent enveloped him.

 _Fucking hell._

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I need you to make me forget my name and make me remember yours."  
That was all the information he needed before giving in and crashing his lips onto hers, backing her up and pinning her to the wall, her thighs wrapped tightly around his waist and his hands gripping everything they could come in contact with on her delectable body. He had never known that any witch had the power to arouse him this much and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

Draco remembered her moans and whimpers, how he had her in nearly every corner of his chambers and her screaming his given name in pleasured ecstasy whenever she climaxed. He remembered them both letting go of all the emotions that the war had caused, making them both reach an amazing high that they never knew they needed or never knew was possible. He remembered everything.  
He also remembered that she had accidentally had stayed the night after their exhausting tryst, but had left before he had woken up. A mutual silent agreement was to pretend like it never happened.

He shook his head at the memory and mentally cursed at his growing arousal. Unconsciously, he slowly made his way to the head dorms and left Pansy and Theo gaping at his sudden retreat. Blaise sent him a knowing look and shook his head. "Where are you going, Malfoy?"  
" Yeah Draco," Pansy purred his way," I thought we were going to hang out?"  
Draco waved her off," Go find someone else to ease your lust with. I have things to do."  
Pansy pouted and then rolled her eyes," No worry, I will." And her expression turned thoughtful," Maybe Harry Potter could help me a bit."  
Theo barked out a laugh and their conversation turned less audible as Draco left them.

As Draco walked around the corner, no idea why he was suddenly following the angry brunette, he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to that night.

Oh no, Hermione was no prude, Draco thought amused. At least, not when she doesn't want to be.  
The problem was that he wanted her and he would make her his.

 _Fucking hell._

* * *

The _NERVE_!  
Hermione angrily stalked up the stairs that lead to the head dorm, entirely pissed off at the situation.  
" How dare he!", She yelled angrily at the portraits, who cowered at the volume of her voice." End up with him? With HIM?!" She punched the wall next to her, wincing immediately at the pain that came soon after. She cradled her hand, studying the knuckles that were starting to bleed by the impact. The pain subsided because of her anger and she continued," Prude? I can't believe that wanker! That little arrogant son of a bi-"she was cut off.

" Ehm, pass-password?" The knight in the portrait asked meekly. Hermione glared at him coldly, making him cower more under her stare.

"Granger, you know the knight didn't do anything. Be nice."  
Hermione stopped and felt the goosebumps creep over her skin. She didn't show it though, and turned to glare at the owner of the voice.

"I don't like anyone at this moment," she bit," Please leave."  
Draco coolly looked her over, making her feel a bit uneasy. His gaze always made her feel odd things.  
She kept her stance, even though her mind was suddenly flooded by memories of his body moving into hers in the most pleasurable ways. She shook those feelings away.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Well that isn't very kind to say." He finally said.

"What do you want." Hermione asked with a chipped tone. And yet she couldn't deny that she a tad bit curious as to why he seemed to have followed her.

"Just wondering about that pathetic scene that just unfolded," Draco shrugged, "Trouble in paradise?" He mocked in a cold voice.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not that it's any of your damn business, Malfoy, but you know what?" She laughed, with a dark glint in her eyes that made him raise an eyebrow even more, "I'll humor you." She leaned on the wall and crossed her arms "It seems that Ronald just always thought we would end up together. But even so, he just went on and slept with some other slag until 'I was ready'."

Draco kept himself from rolling his eyes," And that bothers you? You aren't even together from what I gather."  
"Oh, that's not all." She laughed dryly," He talked to Harry and Neville about how 'he is learning and enjoying so much with that slag Lavender for now, because he doesn't think sex with me will be all that interesting and because I'm a prude." She shrugged, "Even though, I quote, 'making boring love is much better than all that kinky hot sex'."

"Well that's depressing." Draco replied coolly.  
" I concur." Hermione sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. "I swear, I will never talk to him again. We are not even together! He is a disgusting pig, changed by being one of the Golden Trio. He is probably dropping out soon so he can become a 'famous' quidditch player." She seethed," Not to mention that he would think that my intelligence would match his? I will not settle for someone who thinks that his wife should end up at home to take care of his bloody nest."

"He has the intelligence of a cow." Draco agreed and sent her a stare that sent shivers down her spine," Although I must say that even I don't think that his opinion is particularly a bad thing."  
Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at him in disbelief," What? What does that even mean? Is this one of your pureblood shite?"

Draco glared at her," As a matter of fact, Granger, there are worse things than to be with someone who loves you."  
Hermione pointed a finger at him while narrowing her eyes," So you're saying that being with someone who loved me, who I don't love back, is ideal?"  
Draco laughed coldly," Not ideal, just practical. Even though in most cases it's rare that anyone in pureblood families care for their spouses."  
Hermione rolled her eyes," This is exactly what makes me think that you purebloods and your prejudices and traditions are just what makes you all shite, Malfoy. You have no idea how to love, everything is only ever practical."

"He does love you, apparently." Draco ignored her statement as he coldly continued," Isn't that what you've always wanted?"  
Hermione laughed dryly," And what? The suddenly famous Ronald Weasley, part of the Golden Trio, who helped defeat the Dark Lord and who is suddenly on a sex rampage since women love a hero and Harry is taken?" She hissed," And he would choose me, yes me! To give birth to his army of children even though sex with me would be utterly and horribly boring?" She narrowed her eyes," Oh yes, what a bloody honor to be loved by an arsehole like him. Almost makes up for calling our 'would have been love making' boring."

She suddenly felt his presence behind her and turned around just to be mere inches from his face. He backed her back into the wall while placing his hands on each side next to her head.

"Doesn't that sound delightful though?" Draco said in a low voice, "Two of the Wizarding Heroes end up together, getting and raising a lot of weasels, playing poker or some other muggle shite with Potter every weekend and live happily ever after as the Golden Trio that saved the wizarding world?" He leaned in and whispered," Being a trophy weasel housewife. Amazing, right?"  
Hermione had to still her breathing. She couldn't help but look up at him from under her eyelashes. He had always had this effect on her. Her desires flared up and she boldly leaned into him, placing her hand on his chest and watching his eyes narrow at her movement.

" What makes you think that?" She whispered lowly and bit her lip, "what makes you think I want any of that," She pulled him closer by his tie," when I came to you?"  
Draco's eyes darkened with sudden lust and leaned in, "You weren't boring with me. Far from it." He whispered.  
Hermione licked her lips," We weren't making love back then, were we." Draco growled in agreement and leaned down, moving to give in to his desires and desperately wanting the feel of her lips against his.

"I see that there is an issue here," a familiar voice chimed in, breaking them out of their world, "Is there something you're not telling your best friend?"  
Draco immediately pushed himself off Hermione. "No Blaise, nothing that concerns you. Mind your own bloody business before you regret it." He growled, annoyed at the disturbance, and walked away, but not before facing Hermione and speaking to her in a low voice," You might want to watch what you say to me, witch. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He sent her one last cold, meaningful stare and left, leaving Blaise to look at Hermione with a knowing smirk as she tried to hide her ragged breath and erratic heartbeat.

"Come on, love, let's get you in before the snake slithers in." Blaise joked and look at the still cowering knight in the portrait, "Toads cross" he mumbled. The knight nodded and cleared his throat as he opened their door.

Hermione followed him "But, aren't you a snake as well, Blaise?" She joked, but faltered a bit when Blaise gave her a meaningful look. "Some snakes are sneakier than others. As Draco's best mate and as your friend Granger, I do advise you to be careful."

She rolled her eyes as she sat herself down on the carpeted floor near the fire where her books were piled up. "Thank you for your concern, Blaise, but I am not planning on doing anything."

"Didn't look like nothing outside just now." Blaise laughed bitterly," Granger, you already turned him mad. You're already his."  
She glared at him as she grabbed for her Runes book, "I belong to no one."  
"Then you shouldn't have shagged his brains out." Blaise shrugged, "You did something to him. You forget that he is a Deatheather, almost a son to Voldemort."

"No, he was pardoned," Hermione bit back," He did nothing but protect his parents from being tortured!"  
Blaise tutted as he waved her off. "You are so naïve Granger. But heed my words, in his mind, you belong to him."

Hermione shrugged, "He can think whatever he wants. We had mind-blowing sex once, and I shouldn't even have told you." She stretched, "Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do tomorrow and I will rest now. Goodnight, Blaise.

She stood up and halted when she noticed Blaise's grim expression. "I mean it. Be careful."  
Hermione slowly nodded. "Okay Blaise." She muttered, before she disappeared into her room.

Blaise just sighed.  
' This will end horribly.'

* * *

 _"Gods, yes Malfoy," She moaned against his lips as he bucked his hips against hers. Hermione panted," Yes, like that." and threw her head back against the wall as he repeated the gesture, exposing her neck to him which he attacked with his mouth._

 _" Why me?" Draco mumbled against her skin, gripping her arse hard In the process which was rewarded with a gasp. "There are plenty of others who can give you this."_

 _Her dark eyes bore into his and her tone turned sultry, "I can assure you, Malfoy, no one else can give me this."_  
 _Draco growled in response," I hope you know what you're doing."_  
 _Her eyes narrowed in challenge," Trust me," She said as she reached for the buttons of his pants between them," I know exactly what I'm doing."_  
 _Draco would have been impressed by her subtle double meaning if he didn't have to focus hard on his control when her slender fingers brushed over the front of his pants._

-  
Draco woke up from his dream, while pulling his wand from underneath his pillow and aiming it at where the sound came from.  
" Calm down mate, it's just me." Blaise muttered, wand pulled out as well. _'_ _For incase'_ , Blaise thought darkly.  
As Draco's eyes adjusted to the dark and his mind became clear from sleep, he lowered his wand.  
" Alright," He said coolly, with a tint of annoyance, "Explain."

Blaise put his wand back into his pocket and crossed his arms. "I've had something on my mind for a while."  
Draco threw the covers off his toned shirtless body," And you think that would interest me? Let alone at this time of night?" He replied smoothly.

"When did you think that you could keep your mudblood while the Dark Lord had named your father his successor?"  
Grey eyes turned cold as he stared at his oldest companion. "I fucked her once, Zabini. Now get your romantic arse out of my room." He sneered.

"Once? It was a few times in one night mate. And it was apparently very enjoyable to turn you fucked up mad about her, Draco." Blaise replied coolly as he ran a hand threw his hair." And she and I have turned close."  
Draco threw him a cold stare," Have you now? Interesting. Does she always want slytherins every time she wants a go?"  
Blaise barked out a laugh," No," His laugh faltered," but I've heard that Nott wanted to have a go at her. With or without her consent." His expression turned serious and noticed Draco's eyes turn dark. He ignored that and continued," I'd advise you keep an eye out on your witch. You might fool everyone else and yourself, but you won't ever be able to fool me."

They both stared at each other, surrounded by a tense silence. Blaise noticed Draco's aura turn dangerously dark.

"Fuck off, Blaise," Draco responded monotonously," Maybe you should focus on your infatuation with the she weasel and mind your own fucking business. I don't care about that witch – "They were cut off by a sudden stinging feeling on their left forearms, that only increased into pain. A pain that they both remember clearly and haven't felt for the past year.  
Blaise's expression turned grim, while Draco's turned cold.  
Grey eyes slowly moved from his Dark mark up to his best mate. Draco threw Blaise a dark smile while his eyes glinted with sinister meaning." I guess it's time. Let's go give  
him a proper welcome back."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deeper Obsessions**

 **Chapter two:**

Blaise and Draco were the last to enter through the large oak doors before they slammed shut behind them. They came just in time to see Theo, who they recognized by his mask, being lifted into the air and abruptly being dropped to the ground with a loud thud.  
"Learn to speak with respect, you insolent child." Was said weakly from the head of the table.  
Blaise raised an eyebrow while Draco stood there with disinterest.  
Theo was somewhat a friend of theirs. But did they really care? A bit, yes. But they would question him later. In the meantime, they took in their surroundings.

The room was dark, lit only by the floating candles where the wax dripped onto the floor. It's been a while since Draco had been home. The last time had been right before school started, right after the trial.  
The boys walked with much confidence to their chairs, also feeling every eye peering at them from under their masks.  
The two dark wizards had not even done the effort to cover their faces with their Death Eater masks, which was something that showed uttermost disrespect.

Although they did it more to mock to person who had summoned them, disrespect was indeed a part of it as well.

"Glad that you were finally able to join us," the weak voice said again tinted with mocking," I wanted to curse you, not Theo. Only you were late."

Draco waved the hooded figure off, "My apologies. I was under the impression that it was you who had called, and not the Dark Lord." Draco sat himself next to Blaise on the long table, where the rest of the guests sat and challenged the seated silhouette at the end. "Or are you so perverse to think that you're already him?"

Narcissa Malfoy straightened herself next to the seated figure. "Draco, that is no way to speak to your father."  
"I will speak to him as I wish, mother." Draco bit back," May I inquire as to why we have been summoned?"  
The figure moved his weak arms to lower his hood. The table had turned more eerily silent than before as Lucius Malfoy's face was revealed. His hair had turned grey and greasy, his eyes hard and more emotionless than before. He had lost an incredible amount of weight, as his aristocratic features seemed to protrude more than before.

But what had changed the most about him was his aura. It was not that of a man who was afraid to fail anymore; It was that of a man who had a mission and was determined to achieve it.

 _'_ _Like a child trying to prove himself'_ Draco thought to himself with disdain.

"Because I had finally been released from Azkaban. Not that you would care, you filthy, ungrateful fool." Lucius snarled," And released, by Potter and that filthy mudblood wench no less." His voice held even more scorn as he pointed a boney finger at Draco, who sat there coolly as his father's voice raised, "And yet, to my surprise, even though our family had been pardoned, they kept me there. They kept me there like a bloody prisoner, until now!" Lucius bellowed.

Draco felt Blaise's gaze on his back. The masked figures at the table didn't dare to utter a word at his rage. Everyone here knew that Lucius had been secretly kept behind bars in Azkaban, even though the media said otherwise. No one has been as forgiving to Death Eaters as they'd like to portray it.  
Everyone also knew that Draco had done no effort at all to get him out either, fully aware that his father had been suffering behind prison walls.

"You _were_ a prisoner, Lucius," Draco calmly stated," Supposed to wither away in Azkaban for all the pathetic attempts to please our Lord. But you couldn't even succeed in that."  
It took all of Lucius' strength to stand up and slam his hands against the table, drawing a startled small gasp from the table.  
Everyone's gaze stopped at a small hooded figure with a silver mask hiding her face.  
She looked down in shame. _'_ _Pansy_.' Draco thought bitterly. She was the newest addition to the death eaters. ' _Addition_?' he thought dryly. She was probably as useless as that red haired git Weasley.

Blaise shook his head and set his lips into a thin line as he stared at her. He resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes.  
Ignoring the sudden short diversion of pansy's gasp, Draco grabbed his wineglass and took a small sip.  
This careless gesture enraged Lucius even more, making him push Narcissa to the side with some newfound strength that was built on rage. Rage and anger that was built up by months of torture, feelings of failure, helplessness and now Draco's hard indifference.  
He slammed the glass out of Draco's hand, making it hit against the table and causing it to break into shards.  
Everyone watched silently as the contents splattered over the surface. Draco felt one of the shards graze his cheek, causing a thin cut to turn red.

No one dared to say a word.

Draco looked from at the broken pieces and then narrowed his eyes at Lucius," Are you quite done?"

"My own son was supposed to help me. But he was too busy having sordid affairs with countless witches to be bothered with me." Lucius was seething. "You should be glad that the Dark Lord saw you as more of a son than I ever will."

Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at his father with disdain. Everyone looked at the debacle with fascination, confusion and curiosity.

It was no surprise as to why Lucius had been named the Dark Lords successor. It was not that he was not powerful or intimidating. He was quite feared.  
But Draco was even more feared. And the Dark Lord needed him alive as his most loyal right hand. At the small cost of Lucius.

So Lucius was named the dark lords successor, because he was supposed to die.

"I hope you know that your death will be the only accomplishment you'll ever have at achieving something." Draco spat as he kept his wand pointed into his father's neck," And don't think I can't torture you into madness before you die." Blaise shot into action by placing his hand on Draco's shoulder.  
" Leave it mate," he tried to reason," torture him another time. Let him speak out."

Draco and Lucius both kept their stance for a while. After a few tense moments, Draco lowered his wand and put it into his pocket on the inside of his robes.

"Go on then," Draco taunted," why are we here." He went to sit back down. Narcissa dusted herself off and regained her posture. Her tired eyes shot Draco a concerned look before gently taking Lucius by the arm and bringing him back to the head of the table. He practically collapsed into his chair out of exhaustion from his outbreak, his rage taking too much toll in this weak state.

Everyone waited patiently until he regained his composure.  
"The Parkinsons and Notts broke me out." Came his short answer with no further explanation.  
The table started to murmur. The murmuring started out soft but it turned louder within a few moments.

" Silence!" Draco barked and the table turned silent almost instantly." What do you mean 'Broke you out'?" He asked interested. It was no secret that breaking someone out of Azkaban was impossible and only had been done before by the Dark Lord himself and Sirius Black.

"That is _none_ of your concern Draco," Lucius spat, pissing Draco off," Maybe if you weren't busy being a pathetic son, you would have been a decent Death Eater that would have been well informed about this. But as you see, everyone had known about this happening except you."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the revelation, causing everyone to shift uncomfortably in their seats," Is that so?" Came his very calm reply that formed a feeling of dread in everyone's gut.  
A moment of tense silence followed as Draco glanced at the table darkly, his grey eyes examining everyone's reactions before settling his gaze upon a wizard.  
The man felt uncomfortable under his calculating stare, but tried not to show it.  
"I-it was just a mere moment of luck, Draco," The elder Parkinson tried to say as he felt his steel eyes on him," it was not planned as your father states. We had luck. Just pure luck."

"Enough!" Lucius bellowed, making the man wince," You listen and answer to me, not him!"  
He casted a dark look towards everyone," Until he proves himself to me, I don't want anyone telling him anything."  
Draco stood up, causing his chair to screech against the stone floor and echo through the room. "Don't bloody order everyone around when you're as weak as you are. Envy is not becoming of you, Lucius."

Lucius suddenly coughed. A lot.  
Narcissa worriedly went over to help him but Lucius held his hand up in a motion to stop her.  
"I'm fine," He said hoarsely and directed his attention to Draco once more," I have been informed that you have the Prefect's position at Hogwarts, while Blaise holds the Head boy title."

Blaise answered before Draco could," That's true, Lucius."  
Lucius nodded," And the Mudblood girl, she is head girl I presume?" Draco would have narrowed his eyes in suspicion if he wasn't so skilled in hiding his emotions and thoughts so well.

"Yes, Granger is head girl. Is there a point to this?"  
Lucius glared at him," Switch." He said simply," Blaise, you should be prefect. Draco, see to it that you take the Head Boy title. The title would have belonged to you either way, if the war and trial hadn't been so fresh in everyone's mind."

"And you just expect us to go switching titles and that no one would suspect anything?" Draco replied. Lucius coughed once more. "I don't care how you do it, you fools," he coughed into a napkin that he took out of his breast pocket," I know that Draco is next in line to be Head Boy. Fake an accident with Blaise. Bring him into an actual accident. Kill him if you must." Blaise raised his eyebrow in amusement at this as Lucius continued," Just see to it that you become Head Boy. It's important for our plans."

Draco turned his emotionless stare over to Blaise and they shared a moment of understanding. "Alright, Lucius. Consider it done."  
"See to it that it is, Draco. I won't accept failure."  
"Then I wouldn't advise looking in the mirror." Draco retorted darkly and turned to look at the other guests." Seeing that the plan won't be shared with us, I can assume that we can take our leave."  
Draco stood up again and opened the large doors with wandless magic. They opened with loud creaks, as if they hadn't been used in years," Next time you summon me or Blaise, you better be in better health. I won't be holding back then."

Blaise stood up as well. "This was a pleasant evening," he bowed, "It was nice to see you again, Lucius."  
They had all eyes on them as the doors closed behind them.

Draco had already been striding towards the gates to get out of the wards as fast as he could. He was absolutely seething, Blaise could tell.  
"Calm down," Blaise said from behind him as he reached the wards," It's just a matter of time until he dies."  
"And that day won't come soon enough," Draco said while clenching his jaw, "If my mother hadn't been there, I would have tortured him until he forgot that the Dark Lord needs him."  
Draco took a few deep breaths," He gets one task from the Dark Lord and he thinks he is the head of the Death Eaters. One task." He clenched his fists," While everyone answers to you and me. And we just can't get rid of him. For _now_." Draco finished with venom in his tone.

"I know and so does everyone else. Everyone fears us more than they would ever fear him." Blaise shook his head, "I just feel a bit bad for everyone. I'm sure they feel a bit conflicted now."  
Their robes moved against the wind as Draco's eyes shone with a certain evil glint," They won't be for long."

"Come on, let's get back." Blaise offered, knowing that his friend was in a bad mood and could be dangerous if he kept thinking about Lucius.  
 _'_ _He should calm down before he does something'_ He thought a bit concerned.

And with that they appareled with a pop, arriving just outside the wards of Hogwarts and sneaking their way back in. 

* * *

Blaise walked into his shared Heads dorm. _'_ _My dorm for now. '_ Blaise thought. He shook his head at the recent happenings and pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked. He had no idea how Draco and he would switch positions, but it probably wouldn't take that much effort to do.  
But that would also mean that Hermione and Draco would end up sharing a dorm.  
Blaise was sure that Draco wouldn't mind that all, even if he was in denial.  
Hermione on the other hand… That would be an issue. He chuckled at the situation.

But on another matter: Lucius was back.  
Draco and Blaise had no intention of helping Lucius break out of prison. They were just going to wait patiently until he would have been released. They had no need for him at the time. Not yet in any case.  
Or at least, the dark lord needed him.  
Draco and Blaise just wanted him to rot as long as they could have let him do so within the prisons walls. And it had worked for a while. And now Lucius was pissed.  
Blaise rolled his eyes,' _Like I care_.' He thought. Lucius was pathetic. A feared and slightly dangerous wizard among failures, but himself failure nonetheless.

"Blaise?"  
Blaise turned around to see Hermione sitting on the carpet floor again, reading. ' _Typical'_ he thought amused.  
"Yeah?" He quickly answered back, hoping she wouldn't ask questions about his late arrival.  
" What were you doing out so late? Why are you dressed like that?"

' _Fuck.'_ Blaise thought as he remembered he was wearing his black robes in the middle of the night.

"If you must know, I was meeting with a kinky witch," Blaise replied smoothly and winked," she wanted to roleplay. You'd be amazed at what these witches want me to do them."  
Hermione scrunched up her face in distaste," That's disgusting." She said and continued," But as you being Head boy I shouldn't even tell you that you can't walk the corridors this late for such escapades."  
She slammed her book shut and stretched. "It's 2 o'clock, it's time for patrolling the corridors now."

Blaise temporary stilled his movements, thinking that there might be a slight chance that she'd walk into Draco then.  
Which, maybe now, wouldn't be a good idea at all for anyone.  
"Technically," He started," There wasn't a lot of walking involved. And I presume she wouldn't be able now too either."  
He heard Hermione sigh," Is everything about sex with you wizards? I mean really. You are all absolutely incorrigible." She stretched as she stood up, grabbing her robes in the process. She put them on over her t-shirt and Jeans. Jeans that accentuated her arse quite nicely, in Blaise's opinion.

Blaise pushed the thought away and cleared his throat to get her attention, "If you want, I can take over this round ? You seem tired. Besides," he looked over the clock and the wall that showed that it was 2:12 and added," It's a bit late for rounds, isn't it?"

Hermione waved him off," This is my duty Blaise, don't worry about it. Besides, I've slept enough." She glared at him," I have to, because someone forgot to do his rounds. So technically, I'm doing YOUR rounds so YOU don't get in trouble."

He looked her over, analyzing the situation. He hadn't actually forgotten his rounds. He was going to do them right after he talked to Draco but then they had been summoned, to their surprise, by Lucius.  
 _'_ _Whatever_ ,' Blaise thought in the end, _'_ _I'm too tired for this shite. She's Draco's problem._ '

"Alright Granger, just don't do anything I would." He added a wink and yawned. He also didn't care that much that she was awake because he had failed to do his round. They were somewhat friends, but he was still an ass. "Now if you will excuse me, I've had a rather, interesting evening."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered a "disgusting" under her breath as he walked away chuckling.  
However, as Blaise walked into his room, he had failed to notice that Hermione had narrowed her eyes at his back, not quite fully believing his excuse.

* * *

Hermione walked through the dark silent corridors with her wand illuminating a soft glow at the tip.  
Usually she would catch a few students out of bed every now and then.  
Today, however, she hadn't come across anyone and she was glad because she was almost at the end of her round.

The moon cast a soft illuminating glow over everything it could reach. The crickets were chirping loudly into the night, which was accompanied by the soft crowing of nearby crows.  
Every now and then, a lost bat would fly blindly within the castle walls before disappearing back outside.

Hermione walked towards the left wing, hearing her own footsteps echo through the hall.  
It was always in calm moments like these where her thoughts drifted off to a familiar platinum blonde.  
Hermione's cheeks started to redden a bit at the memories that he had left her with. She also wondered whether the same memories plagued his thoughts as well.  
'Probably not.' She thought bitterly.

No way in hell had she thought that she would ever be persuaded to be bold enough to seduce Draco Malfoy. That arrogant prick that had tormented her and her friends for years.  
But, he drove her insane all the same. Insane with hate and _want_. She had only hoped that she could ignore him until her feelings went away.

Unfortunately, they hadn't. They wouldn't.  
Before their tryst, every time that she would see him in class, her eyes would secretly gaze at him. Her mind would think up numerous situations to fulfill her building desire for him.  
It had been killing her. All that wondering how he looked like underneath those robes, what he could do with those fingers, how his face would look like in pleasure...

 _'_ _No,' Hermione panted against Draco's hungry lips,' don't hold back.'  
_  
Hermione bit her lip at the memory, trying to push the scene out of her mind.  
It all began when bloody school started again. Ron was hanging off her every move and she couldn't even be left alone for 5 minutes before he would be running her way. ' _After having a go with any willing witch._ ' She thought bitterly as she checked an empty classroom and continued her patrol through the hall. She had just wanted to be left alone at that time, especially after the war where they were rebuilding Hogwarts and healing from the physical and mental scars that they were left with.

But no: There were constant applauses when she walked somewhere, the paparazzi, the constant compliments and the sudden interest of everyone and most importantly, Ron's deluded thoughts of them ending up together. The whole situation had been simply infuriating.  
Especially when Ron had an interview with the Daily Prophet and told them that he and Hermione were seeing each other and were planning a family soon.  
Are you freaking kidding me?

But it was because of that, that she had really began to notice Malfoy.  
He left her alone and pretended that she never existed. Never bothering to speak to her or even come near her. That was just something she truly desired after turning into a part of the famous Golden Trio that saved the wizarding world.  
She was like air for him it seemed. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't catch him look at her from the corner of her eye.  
He looked at her as if he were taking her in, analyzing that she had indeed grown into a woman and was no longer a young girl with huge teeth and bushy untamable hair.

That was probably how all those crazy thoughts had started, how she had started fantasizing about him. Fantasies where he would just pull her up against him in a dark classroom and have his wicked way with her. That he would place possessive kisses on her hot skin as he would tear her clothes off her willing body. And that was only one fantasy out of many that popped into her brilliant head.  
It had all started innocently, but it all turned brilliantly wrong as she kept being plagued by the thoughts of them having a scandalous secret affair.

Hermione knew that he had changed. The war had changed everyone and she was sure Draco had changed for the better as well. But what would the world think? He was Death Eater, albeit pardoned for all his sins, and she was the heroin of the wizarding world.  
But bloody hell, the insane thoughts she got when he looked her way had bloody driven her _mad._ They still do.

But was it enough to end up in his room? Not quite. She was trying to push all those bloody thoughts away. She had tried to keep those thoughts to herself in the end. But it wasn't enough anymore.  
Her own touches couldn't fix her need anymore. She had tried to find relief so desperately with him in her fantasies, but it just didn't work.

So what had been the last straw?  
It was when she had accidentally bumped into him. Literally.  
Yes, Hermione Jean Granger had given into her needs because Draco Malfoy had caught her as she fell. She had run into him accidentally because she was late for her rounds, something that was simply not done in Hermione Granger's agenda. She hadn't been looking as she ran around the corner, colliding with his hard chest and stumbling.  
Draco had caught and steadied her against him. She had blinked stupidly when she was aware of his strong grip on her upper arms and how his scent was consuming her. Her hands had laid on his chest as a reflex of the fall.

They were too close, too intimate, but they hadn't pulled away from each other for some time. Their eyes had locked and darkened at their proximity, their eyes mirroring their inner thoughts.  
Hermione had briefly forgotten that this was inappropriate and had composed herself quickly by taking a step back. Hermione had muttered a quick thank you before running off to Blaise so they could start on their nightly rounds, also not noticing how his grey eyes followed her every move before she disappeared.

But it was in that intense moment that made her realize that they both had the same thing to get out of their system. And there was only one way of doing so.  
So, she had gathered all her courage to seduce Draco, the Slytherin Sex God.

And as her cheeks reddened even more, she remembered that it had _actually worked_. It had worked _really well._  
Hermione remembered his face when it was scrunched up in ecstasy every time he thrusted into her, every time he gripped her hips so possessively she thought she would break. All very fond memories that she doesn't regret.  
She could never forget the way he kissed her. Like she belonged to him and to no one else.

 _Hermione gripped the satin black sheets so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She let out a low moan as Draco pushed into her core in a new position, again. This was the third time tonight, and it wasn't looking like Draco had any plans on stopping soon. She felt so sore and sensitive, but she also needed him to make her feel that blissful state of climax again._

"Fuck,"

 _She chanted in pants," Fuck, fuck, fuck…", and threw her head back into his pillow as she felt herself building up as he pounded into her.  
Draco chuckled and rested his forehead against hers after a particular strong thrust that made her claw at his back again, "Can't handle anymore, Granger?"  
He knew she loved a good challenge, and he was enjoying riling her up. So it didn't surprise him when her eyes narrowed and when she pushed him onto his back to sit on top of him.  
Draco pulled her head down in a passionate kiss, their lips turning sloppier as she lowered herself onto him and began moving against him in a fast pace.  
"Fucking hell," Draco growled against her lips. Hermione Granger was driving him absolutely insane as she moved herself up and down his length in a building rhythm. He massaged her wonderful full breasts with both hands and trailed his tongue on her exposed neck, earning himself a sensual intake of breath from her. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to take the lead again and make her scream just like moments ago.  
"On your knees, Granger." Came his controlled command, "Now."  
Hermione stopped and licked her lips, willing to do everything for him at this point and did as he said.  
She heard him growl as her bare arse was exposed to him and he wasted no moment in entering her again.  
He set a hard fast pace that Hermione loved and buried her pleasured cries into the pillow as he pounded into her.  
"I'm the one doing this to you, don't you ever fucking forget that." Draco growled possessively as he felt her walls tighten around him for the umpteenth time that night, hearing her cry out his name in bliss as she climaxed around him. Again.  
He continued to thrust into her sensitive core fueled by her moans and whimpers, not even close to being done with her._

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as a bat almost flew against her head. She dodged just in time for it to fly past her and back outside. Hermione sighed. The memories came back to her every night. And she was scared shitless that she might give in again and that it would repeat itself. Again and agai—

"Granger."  
Hermione stopped cold in her tracks as she heard her surname fall from his lips. She spun around, ignoring the goosebumps that crawled over her flesh.  
 _'_ _fuck'_ She thought panicked.

" What in bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy," She said voicing her thoughts, "You're not supposed to be here at this hour."  
Draco was sitting against the wall on the floor. He looked tired, pissed off and tense. Hermione grew concerned because she wasn't used to see him so... bothered. Was his hand _bleeding_?  
"I was thinking," he replied coldly and shrugged," I have a lot on my mind."

Draco had been walking around the halls in an attempt to cool his frustrations off. He still felt the adrenaline in his body, the one where he longed to torture his father until he no longer knew who he was.  
He hated him. _Despised_ him. And now Lucius was trying to show him that he was the leader? He will get what he deserves soon enough, but for now Draco couldn't do anything. And that fact angered him.  
Draco had known better than to go back into his chambers. He just knew that whenever he would close his eyes that _she_ would appear in his mind, and right now that was just not a good idea. He just wanted peace and quiet to calm down, so he had opted to walk around, punching a nearby brick wall repeatedly that made his knuckles bleed to ease his stress. H

But he was surprised that he came across Hermione as well, his eyes subconsciously softening as he saw her tired figure.

"That sounds very intriguing, Malfoy," Hermione said, breaking him out of his thoughts, as she tried not to look at him," But you should really get to bed." She finished softly.

She felt him search her face and it made her nervous. After a few tense moments of silence, she heard him speak up.  
"You're not the least bit interested with what's keeping me awake, Granger?"  
Hermione turned around," Frankly, Malfoy, I'm not. You are a prefect, I can't deduct points from you if you choose to ignore my plea. But let me do my duty and go to your damn chambers." She tried to sound stern, even though his voice could practically make her knees weak.  
"I wouldn't want to ignore your plea, now would I," Draco drawled while slowly standing up and walking towards her with a certain glint in his eyes, "That wouldn't be very nice."

"Indeed not," Hermione agreed blinking at his quick cooperation." So, will you?" She did not like the way he was looking at her. It made her feel things that she shouldn't be feeling for him at all.  
"I want to know two things first."  
Hermione sighed, but was reluctant to agree." Alright. Will you leave and let me finish up?"  
Draco slowly answered, "Yes."

She crossed her arms," Go on then. Shoot."  
"Why do you act so disinterested, while it's absolutely irking you that you see that something is bothering me." Came his question while he analyzed her reaction. "If it had been anyone else, you would have asked."  
The question came as a surprise. She bit her lip, also noticing how his eyes followed her movements and she swore she saw them turn darker at the motion. He took a step towards her and she took another step backwards, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

She cleared her throat," That-that doesn't concern you" She finished lamely, mentally wincing at how childish that sounded.

Draco narrowed his eyes, reminded of how Lucius had just bellowed those exact words to him not so long ago. His anger slowly came bubbling back with her reply.  
Hermione noticed his change in demeaner immediately, sensing that her answer did not please him at all.

His stare turned steely and his jaw clenched. He took a step towards her and she took a step back automatically again, but felt the hard feel of the castle's bricks against her back.  
 _'_ _fuck'_ she thought frantically _._

His voice was cold. "Fair enough," He practically spat," Question number two," he stopped advancing towards her, but they were only two steps away from each other with her back against the wall," Why did you come to me?" Draco asked, catching her off guard _again_.  
Hermione widened her eyes at the question," Huh?" She answered after mentally hitting herself again, "W-what?"

"You don't sound like your bloody intelligent self tonight it seems," Draco muttered darkly and continued, "I am very interested as to why you came into my room, dressed in nothing more than that delectable outfit." Granger reddened, trying to form any sentence but to no success," That I was allowed to **rip** off your delicious body after you fucking begged me to." She looked at him with her wide brown eyes as he continued." Which I enjoyed thoroughly, as I got to know _you_ thoroughly," Draco walked up the remaining two steps and roughly pulled her flush against his body, "Why did we _fuck,_ Granger?"

Hermione gaped at him. Her nervousness turned into panic. She was too startled at his question and he was standing too close to her. She felt his body align perfectly with hers and her breathing started to get labored. He was much taller than her, so she had to look up at his handsome features to keep eye contact. Hermione tried to hide her building lust that was caused by standing so close to him, but her low voice betrayed her," I don't see how this has to do with anything." The tone of her voice did wonders to him apparently, because his hands moved down and gripped her hips so hard she was sure he was bruising her through her clothes.  
"Doesn't it?" He replied in a low tone as well as he backed her against the wall again. She gripped his arms to steady herself, "Because I think you want me again. And you're fighting it." Came his husky reply.

She controlled her breathing as he nuzzled into her neck, making her powerless against him. She tried to ignore that warm feeling that came from below her stomach that he caused.  
Her eyes rolled back as he nipped on the exposed skin between her neck and collarbone.  
 _'_ _Oh God'_ Hermione thought.  
"Cowardice is beneath you, Granger," Malfoy drawled against her neck," I would think that the Gryffindor princess, who defeated Voldemort, would not be afraid of confrontation." He continued to place his lips on her neck and started to suck on a sensitive part which was rewarded with a moan.

She sighed at the feel of his lips on her skin, "It's not cowardice, Malfoy," She replied from under her eyelashes," It's common sense. We should not overthink that night." He was intoxicating her, making her lose all train of rational thought. She absentmindedly trailed her hands under his robes, feeling his abs through his clothes. She undid his robes so she could feel him more. Hermione snaked her fingers under his shirt and felt him tense up at the sudden contact.  
"I'm not overthinking that night," Came his tense reply, "You are."

Hermione gasped as she felt him bite into her neck. She threw her head back so he could have better access, "But it haunts me," Draco continuing after a few moments," You haunt me."  
"That's unfortunate," She muttered in a trance and threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. Hermione sighed at his touch, while Draco was suddenly losing his self-control really fast.  
He leaned his forehead against hers.  
"It is, isn't it?" He murmured in agreement as he now unbuttoned her robes and snaked his hand under her shirt, "Bloody hell, Granger, you're driving me insane." He growled as he felt her smooth skin beneath his fingertips. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. Especially now, with his high-level anger and frustrations, he needed her to calm him the fuck down. And he had a pleasurable idea as to how she could do that.

She bit her lip at the contact of his hands on her body, knowing very well that he always would have this effect on her. She moaned as his hands travelled upwards and rested at her bra. The voice sounded amazing to Draco and he was determined to hear it again.  
They locked eyes and she felt the urgent desire to kiss him. She licked her lips in anticipation and saw Draco following her tongue's movements very intently. He pushed her back into the wall again and leaned in, with every intention of crashing his lips against hers. Just as their lips were about to touch though, they were disturbed by the sound of someone's loud footsteps running away from them.

Draco and Hermione's head snapped up just in time to see a figure disappearing around the corner.  
Fuck!  
Draco then looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Had she cursed out loud?  
But the damage had already been done. She was broken out of her trance and tried to push Draco away immediately.  
Draco however, kept his persistent hard grip on her. "Oh look, Hermione Granger is back." He growled annoyed." Going to overthink this?" He mocked her.  
"Get your hands off me, Malfoy," She said loudly. He replied by grabbing her chin roughly, leveling it so that their noses were almost touching. Was that a cut on his cheek?

She was pulled from her observation as his low voice sent pleasurable chills down her spine.  
"Someday, Granger, you'll be mine. And you'll know that because you'll be screaming my name over and over again."

And wiggled in his grasp in an attempt get away from him before she loses her control again.  
She challengingly glared up at him." Get your arrogant arse to your chambers, Malfoy. _Now_."

He leaned down to her ear, "I'm going to teach you that you don't speak like that to me." Came his low dangerous threat in a whisper. She should have been terrified, or at the least disgusted by how he was talking to her.  
But it did the opposite, it _excited_ her.  
If it had been anyone else, she would have curse them, hexed them into oblivion. But this was Draco, and he was doing an amazing job in turning her on by being a complete arrogant arsehole.  
' _what the hell is wrong with me?_ ' Hermione thought to herself.

She found her voice again," Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy. You are an absolute prick and you need to be put in your place."  
Draco smirked and taunted," And you will do that? You?"

Hermione suddenly raised her leg and kneed him in his groin with all the power that she could muster.  
Draco fell to the floor in a heap, reaching for his wounded jewels.

"Fucking bitch!" He shouted in pain and disbelief.

Hermione glared at his crumpled state and pointed a finger at him, "Don't ever think that I am the same like every fucking witch you've bedded. Leave me alone you incorrigible arse."

She walked away angrily, but with a fast pace, knowing that he would recuperate soon and not be happy with her.  
Hermione eventually sprinted around the corner, up the stairs towards the Heads Dorms. She whispered the password and went inside, quickly closing the door behind her.  
Once she was safely in the confines of this familiar territory, she rested her back against the door in relief and sank down against it. Hermione thanked the Gods that she had been close to her dorm. But bloody hell, she had also been very close to give into her want again.

"The rounds went well I presume?" Came Blaise's smug tone from in front of her.  
Hermione looked up at him and uncharacteristically flipped him off. "Sod off Blaise," She replied in no mood, "I came across Malfoy because of you."

Blaise was wearing only his pajama pants as he held a glass of water in his hand. Hermione did a double take as she looked at his pajama bottoms.  
"Are those little smiling snakes on your pants?" Hermione asked in disbelief, also trying her hardest not to laugh at the absurd little patterns of tiny smiling snakes on a full-grown man's pants.

Blaise looked her over and ignored her amusement." Yes, and did you shag Draco?" He replied sassily," Seeing your disheveled self, I would say yes."  
"No, I kneed him hard in his pants," Came her snide reply as she pushed herself off the door, "And ran for my life back here."

Blaise raised his dark eyebrow at her. What? The girl must have a death wish.  
' _She is going to die._ ' Blaise thought amused, _'_ _Or she will get fucked the fuck out by angry Draco as soon as he gets his hands on her.'  
_ Seriously though, Draco was a feared wizard and Hermione Granger didn't care.  
' _Or she didn't know that she should care_.' Blaise thought, mentally wincing because he was just a bit concerned now.

"I'm going to sleep, Zabini.", She said while smoothing out her air and taking off her robes," Please don't forget your rounds next time." Hermione was still trying to calm her beating heart from her recent encounter with Draco. Blaise decided it was best not to question her anymore and chuckled.  
" I wouldn't worry about that, Granger. That is the least of your worries as of now."

His expression turned serious once more, "I told you to be careful didn't I though?"

She ignored him and went into her room, but not muttering a protective charm over her door for just in case the snake does slither in. Blaise's expression turned grim. He knew for a fact that Hermione Granger was going to ruin Draco Malfoy. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was early in the morning and everyone was having breakfast at the great hall. It seemed like a perfectly normal day, aside from one particular thing: Hermione kept looking down at her plate, anxiously playing with her food in a futile attempt to ignore the scathing look a certain platinum blonde was sending her way.

If anyone had noticed, they didn't say anything.  
It was safe to say that Hermione was nervous about what she had done yesterday.  
She might admit that she may have overreacted a tad bit… But he had made her extremely nervous when he didn't let her go and she had panicked.

In her defense, when a woman says no, it means no.  
She didn't know she had it in her.

But he wouldn't hurt her, right? Even though she hurt him, very much, in his most sensitive area…  
Sure, she had sought him out, seduced him and let him have his way with her. And okay, she still wanted him and he made very obvious that he was possessive of her as well.  
But that doesn't give him the right to assume that she would jump at the first opportunity to be ravaged by him again.  
Right?  
Hermione sighed. She hated being a hypocrite.  
' _What the bloody fuck is wrong with me_.' She thought lost as she looked up to see Draco barking at Pansy to shut up. She quickly glanced down again before he could notice that she had been staring at him.

Everything was going so well. They had been out of each other's hair after they had sex, pretending like it never happened and she had been perfectly fine with it.  
What the fuck changed?  
She suddenly stabbed her egg out of frustration, earning herself a weird look from Seamus who sat next to her. She ignored his stare and stabbed at it again, making him scoot away from her a bit.

What also didn't help was that Ron was seated next to her, much to her annoyance.  
And to add to her irritation, he was talking to Lavender _while_ chewing.  
 _'_ _Absolutely disgusting.'_ She winced as food flew from his mouth and landed a bit in front of him, something that went totally unnoticed by love-struck Lavender. Who by the way also threw her a nasty looks every now and then.

Hermione could really not care any less.

Hermione sighed and kept picking at the eggs on her plate, not feeling very hungry at the moment.  
"Are you going to eat that?" Ron asked eagerly, noticing her lack of hunger. The brunette responded by shoving her plate over to Ron and rolling her eyes. Ron grinned and stuffed the eggs into his mouth.

 _'_ _What did I see in him,_ ' Hermione thought as she looked at him, appalled that bits of food landed in front of him again, _'_ _Really_.'

However, the scene didn't go unnoticed by a pair of grey eyes that narrowed at the action.  
Hermione felt someone's eyes on her and looked up, catching Blaise's smug look from the Slytherin table. He saluted her and she flipped him off in reply, earning herself a chuckle from her Slytherin friend.

She was pulled from her thoughts of murdering Blaise as she felt a hand gently grab her arm.  
Hermione's face snapped up to see Ginny standing next to her.

"A word, 'Mione." Came the red heads simple demand," Now."  
Hermione blinked at the urgency in her voice. " Oh, alright Gin." She said and moved to stand up.  
Her eyes caught Draco's narrowed stare by accident, and she swallowed as she saw how angry he seemed.  
Ginny saw the small interaction and huffed.  
"Let's go." She said urgently as she not so gently pulled Hermione behind her.

* * *

"Ginny, hold on!" Hermione said as she was pulled along the busy corridors into the prefect's dorms.  
"Jelly Twister", Ginny said as the door to the prefects lounge opened immediately. She crossed her arms and stared Hermione down.

Hermione didn't like this one bit and she subconsciously studied her bearings.  
Every prefect was given one dorm mate who was also a prefect. It was chosen at random and that's how Draco and Ginny had ended up sharing quarters.  
McGonnagall wanted to promote house unity as much as was possible, so she ordered that all prefects were to share a dorm with a prefect from their same year, just another house.  
At first, Ginny had been appalled that she had to share chambers with Draco, but as time passed she had noticed that she rarely saw him anyway and that he hadn't bothered her at all.

Hermione remembered how she walked through this lounge, silently passing Ginny's room as she snuck to Draco's room as a nervous wreck.  
As Headgirl, Hermione had free passage to most chambers and quarters without needing a password. Only her own quarters required one, which is why it had been possible to sneak into Draco's room.

"Ginny," she began," What's the matter?" Hermione started rearranging her robes and dusting herself off after being dragged through the halls.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Her red headed friend nothing but yelled at her. Hermione took a step back in shock as she stared at her closest friend, startled.  
"What? What's going on?" She asked lost. Was she mad about what she had said to Ron?

Ginny didn't jump around it and pointed a finger at her," I saw you last night. In the halls with Malfoy." Was all she said as Hermine paled at the revelation.  
' _No. No. No._ ' She chanted in her mind. That wasn't supposed to happen!

"Y-you saw us?" Hermione stuttered stupidly as she tried to look away from the fuming Gryffindor," In the halls?"  
Ginny threw her hands in frustration," Yes! Against the bloody wall, practically having a go at each other!" She paced around and faced her again, "What the hell, Hermione? Malfoy? Are you insane?"  
Hermione walked closer to Ginny, her face owning a guilty expression but ready to justify herself.

"There is nothing wrong with Malfoy, Gin! He has changed!" Came her desperate attempt to make Ginny understand," He used to be evil, but he isn't anymore!"  
Her red headed best friend stopped mid pace and turned around," 'Mione," She started," Death Eaters don't change."

"It's that exact prejudice that makes it impossible to change, Gin!" Hermione faced Ginny," But trust me when I say that there is nothing going on between us."

"I can't believe this Hermione," Ginny started," I- You..." She struggled to find the words," You were supposed to be the one that…" she couldn't find the words as she let out a sound of frustration.

Ginny studied Hermione's guilty form and set her lips in a thin line. She loved Hermione, she really did. But she knew that the brightest witch of her age just always saw the good in people.

"There is something going on, and I don't like it. But not for the reason you think."

"There isn't anything between us!" Hermione fought back, "at least," her voice grew soft as she cradled her arms, "I'm trying to not let it happen anymore."

Ginny's eyes grew soft in comprehension. They stood there for a while before she spoke up again. "He got to you too didn't he?"  
She sighed as she plopped down on the couch and threw her head into her hands.

Hermione walked towards her, confused. "What? Do you mean that Malfoy—"  
Ginny cut her off immediately," God's no 'Mione. I'm talking about Blaise."  
"Blaise?" Hermione blinked, "You and Blaise?"  
She thought back to when she ever saw them together, but she couldn't think of anything. But, as she thought about it, she did think they made an interesting match…

"Technically, there is no Blaise and me." Ginny sighed as she stared up at Hermione," I think it's somewhat of the same that you're going through."

"You mean…"  
"Blaise and I have been shagging for a while." She sighed," I was so ashamed. And even more ashamed when I started feeling things for him."  
Hermione stared at Ginny incredulously. "Ginny, you are unbelievable," she said loudly, "I mean, I would have understood you dislike towards my… situation..." she worded carefully before continuing," but reacting like that is really horrid if you're in the exact same shoes!"

Ginny shot her a guilty look.  
"I'm sorry 'Mione," She started with a sigh," I know. It's not in my right to say anything. But believe me that I was just partially mad at you. I was angry with myself and seeing you with him made me realize that not only I fell for the charms of a Slytherin, but so did my best friend. Who should have been the most intelligent witch of her age." She cast Hermione an apologetic glance, "I guess, I was just hoping you'd been the smarter one and would have confronted me about how stupid I'd been if you ever found out. You were supposed to be my better, not my equal in this."

Hermione blinked at the newfound information. "You love Blaise?" Hermione asked curiously. Blaise was a good guy, so there wasn't anything to be afraid of. His family had been neutral during the war. They hadn't even been marked.

Ginny let out a deep breath," I'm not sure." She directed her curious eyes to Hermione," Do you love Draco?"  
Hermione scoffed and then laughed dryly at her, "Love is a very strong word."

Ginny nodded and then starting rubbing her arm in nervousness, like she was having difficulty bringing something up. This went on for a few moments.  
Hermione gently put her hand on Ginny's arm to ease her emotions. Ginny glanced at her hand and bit the inside of her cheek while her friend patiently waited for her to continue.

"They're dangerous," Ginny started after a few moments," We have to stop this."  
"Ginny, what are you talking about? They're not dangerous." Hermione threw her hands up in _exasperation, frustrated at how she had to explain this, again_ **,"** Malfoy _was_ a Death Eater, was! But not because he wanted to be. He was protecting his family! And Blaise was never one to begin with."

"What proof do you have about that?" Came Ginny's frustrated cry, "Why do you always think that people change for the better, not for the worse?"  
"Because!" Hermione started, but stopped when she didn't have an argument to prove her point.  
"Because he looks at you like how you want to be looked at? He touches you just the way you desire to be touched? Because his mere presence turns you into a confused mess?"  
Ginny finished her rant with a dark laugh and continued in seriousness," You of all people know that the war changed people. Hell, it even changed you."  
Hermione grimaced at the implication, but she knew that she was right.

She would have been in a loving relationship with Ron by now, maybe even already married and pregnant, while she fully supported his Quidditch career if the war hadn't happened.  
But it did happen, and it had changed everyone and everything in its path.

"Hermione." Ginny broke her out of her thoughts as she called her name," Was Blaise marked?"  
"Marked?" She furrowed her eyebrows," No. Everyone with a pureblood lineage had been thoroughly checked after Voldemort's fall. He didn't have it."

"And what if he put the mark after he was checked?" Ginny pushed as she stood up to stand at eye level with Hermione," What if there is something else happening and we just think everything is fine?"

Hermione gripped Ginny by the arms," Ginny, are you even listening to yourself? You're basically saying that Blaise turned into a Death Eater even though Voldemort is dead."  
Ginny shook her head and looked at her with pure confidence," No, I'm saying Draco and Blaise are both Death Eaters, and even more important ones than you'd think."  
Hermione shook her head at her suspicion," Gin, really. Why would you even say that."

"Because I saw it." She said with shame in her eyes," I saw the glamour charm slightly wear off when he had accidentally spent the night."

Hermione's eyes widened. Blaise? A Death Eater?  
Her face paled as she took in Ginny's words. She wouldn't lie, would she?  
No Ginny would never lie to her. Not about this.

"Ginny are you sure?" Hermione whispered, for once at a loss for words.  
"I saw it." She replied with determination that was soon replaced with shame again," And yet with that in mind, I tried to push it aside." She bit her lip and Hermione saw that she was trying to bite back tears, "But… I can't stay away from him. I need him."

Hermione must have stood there like a brick for a few moments, taking in the newfound information that Ginny was giving her.  
Ginny and Blaise were somewhat having an affair. And Blaise might be a Deatheater. And if Blaise were a Deatheater than Draco was most likely one as well.

Ginny stared at her with teary eyes and broke the silence with a shaky voice,"Deatheaters killed my brother, 'Mione."

Hermione felt horrible for the conflicted feelings that Ginny was feeling. She should have been mad, angry, absolutely beneath herself with rage at how Ginny could have been so stupid to fraternize with someone whom she suspected to be a death eater, with solid proof none the less.

But instead she pulled her friend into a strong warm embrace instead, knowing fully well how it felt like to be overwhelmed by someone beyond reason, and felt the tears drop on her shoulder as Ginny sobbed silently against her.

If there was really something going on, then they had the best chances of finding out because the two men in question would most likely kill for them.  
"Don't worry Gin, we'll figure this out. We have each other." Hermione tried to soothe as she rubbed Ginny's back.  
She felt Ginny nod.

She remembered that Blaise had come back late last night and she couldn't help but ask.  
"Ginny, was Blaise with you last night?"  
Ginny pulled back from their embrace and looked at her in confusion. " No. Well yes for a short while, why?"

Hermione bit the inside of her cheeks _. "I was meeting with a kinky witch"_ Blaise had said. She hadn't believed any of it for some reason. She hoped that he wasn't meeting with any witch if it wasn't Ginny now though.  
"Blaise forgot to do his rounds and came back after 2:00"

Ginny looked as if she were in deep thought.  
Hermione coughed uncomfortably," He said he had been meeting with a witch. But I didn't believe his excuse." She explained quickly.

Ginny crossed her arms reluctant to speak. "He came by to my room, yes, but he only stayed to say something to me."  
"What did he say?" Hermione asked curiously," Anything suspicious?". Ginny cleared her throat while her neck started getting red," We had a small fight and left soon afterwards." She stopped as she rubbed her arm, "He was mad and had said that I belong to him."

Hermione's cheeks instantly reddened as well, momentarily remembering a similar thing Draco had told her last night.  
 _"_ _Someday, Granger, you'll be mine. And you'll know that because you'll be screaming my name over and over again."_

The silence that followed was deafening.

"The reason I saw you and Malfoy yesterday, was because I'd noticed him leaving the room with Blaise."  
Her eyes locked with hers," And I noticed that he hadn't come back to the dorm. I got suspicious and went to look for him. When I saw you with him I just reckoned that that's where he'd been the whole time."  
"I'm sorry you saw that," Hermione said bashfully," But I'm glad that your running footsteps broke me out of the moment."  
"Yeah I admit I was a bit startled…" Ginny sighed and shrugged," But if I hadn't been there then you would have ended up shagging him again. It's not like the damage hadn't been done before."  
The brunette shyly rubbed her arm again," Well the thing is. We only did it once, well at least, we did it one night."

The youngest Weasley stared at her with furrowed eyebrows," Explain?"  
"Ehm," She started, not quite comfortable because she had never had to really explain it. Blaise had really found out by himself and teased her about it more than enough.  
" Well I had a moment of weakness," Hermione started," and I went to Draco to… fix.. it?" she finished lamely.  
"You're telling me that you've only shagged once—"  
"A few times in one night" Hermione corrected  
"A few times in one night." Ginny repeated," When did this happen anyway?  
"About six months ago?"  
Ginny's eyes basically popped out," Six months?!" She screeched making Hermione wince," I understand that you didn't tell me, seeing I hadn't told you either, but six months?"

Hermione bit her lips, "I almost gave in yesterday."  
Ginny shook her head. "Doesn't matter. What matters is that Malfoy had been with you yesterday. My suspicions were wrong."  
"No wait," Hermione interjected as realization dawned on her, "I hadn't been with Malfoy that long. I went outside as Blaise came back, and I came across Malfoy in the hall. He seemed angered by something…" She remembered," And after a heated discussion well, that's how you found us."

Hermione tapped her finger against her chin while pacing around," So there is a chance that they had been together? Isn't that a bit odd?"

"What are we going to do." Ginny asked lost," What if they're evil? What if they're Death Eaters?  
Hermione bit her lip.  
"Then it's time to figure out what they're up to."  
Ginny looked at her again with unsure eyes, "Do you think that they could be, you know, evil?"

Hermione thought deeply. She saw how Draco had reacted yesterday.  
He had suddenly felt so… dangerous. So intimidating. But that had only fueled her desire for him until she had been broken out of their world by Ginny.

But if Ginny was right, then Draco and Blaise might be more dangerous than they would ever have thought.

But there was just something about Draco that she couldn't stay away from.  
They way hands would grip her body like he wanted to claim her, like he wanted to prove to her that she was only his. How she longed to feel his lips against hers and how they always challenged each other with words and actions.  
She didn't have feelings for him. Only raw desire.

But at this rate, she knew that he would get what he wanted, and the Gryffindor Princess was very sure to fight against it as much as she could.  
Especially now, with their growing suspicion about their Slytherin infatuations. If there was indeed something happening, then only they could put an end to it.

 _'_ _How could we have let this happen?'  
_  
She nodded slowly and bit her lip, "I'm afraid so."  
"So we are screwed?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded, "Yes definitely, Gin."

 _So fucking screwed._

* * *

It was nighttime when Draco and Blaise met up.  
Blaise sat perched on the windowsill as Draco stood emotionlessly against the wall lost in deep thought.

The silence was broken.

"So Granger got you good, huh?"  
Blaise snickered as Draco glared at him.  
"Don't even go there with me." Draco growled dangerously. Blaise was glad that he was his closest friend, or else he would have never dared to mock him, especially about this.

"She is mine." Draco uttered confidently," And I will make her know that."  
Blaise tsked as he jumped down from the windowsill. They were currently in one of the abandoned bathrooms in the towers.  
"Oh, she knows that," Blaise said while stretching," As does my witch. But for some reason they're putting up a hard fight."  
Draco threw a hand through his hair and sighed annoyed, "It's not like she doesn't want me. She bloody seduced me Blaise."  
"You sound like a fucking lovesick teen, Draco," Blaise said disapprovingly with a raised eyebrow, "You do know that this infatuation of ours will never be accepted if it comes into the light."

Draco shrugged, "Well it's a good thing we never liked the light anyway."

"Our little Gryffindors have too much fire in them." Blaise muttered as he rearranged his robes. "Most fucking annoying Gryffindor trait." He moved to face Draco with a smug look," Although, I'm not the one being left dry."  
Draco glared at him,"I will have her soon enough."  
"I sure hope so. You are terrible at hiding your frustration. "Blaise retorted before straightening himself," Your mudblood must have noticed by now what effect she has on you."

"I have my mudlood and you have your bloodtraitor," Draco said with a hollow laugh, "Both driving the most feared Death Eaters mad. You think we're feared enough to get away with this?"  
"Not quite yet." Blaise stated," But first we need to get our witches to give in before we think about other matters."

"Granger will give in," Draco growled," No other wizard will ever lay his hands on her."  
Blaise chuckled," I know the feeling, mate."

"I fucking hate Lucius," Draco spat as he paced around," I don't see how we have to do it his way."  
Blaise waved him off, "Patience, Drake, it's only for the time being."

Draco shot him a glare," Well you're being awfully calm." He noted out loud.  
Blaise shrugged." It will be fine. We signed up for this."

"Speak for your bloody self." Draco spat," I didn't sign up for this shite. I never did, and look at me now."  
Draco stood there with a maniacal glint in his eyes and a sinister smirk, "Voldemort called me his son. His fucking son."  
Blaise chuckled, "Yeah mate, I remember that day. It was the day you crucio'd Lucius for 30 minutes straight because he talked back to you." He pondered a bit," What did he say that pissed you off?"

Draco stiffened a bit but answered nonetheless," That he'd kill my mudblood first."

Blaise remembered Draco that day. It was right before the war at Hogwarts. It was also the day that everyone else had come to fear him, because he had willingly tortured his own father with a smirk after he had whispered something to him that no one else could hear. No one ever knew what he had said, of course ,but the action had earned Draco some serious loyal followers. Blaise had to admit, Draco turned out to be one crazy motherfucker and Blaise himself wasn't so far off either.  
Blaise turned to face Draco.

Draco clenched his jaw as Blaise stood before him in confidence. His friend stood with his broad shoulders straightened and with pure determination and fearlessness set in his eyes.  
"You sure about this mate?" Draco said as he pulled out his wand.  
Blaise laughed humorlessly, "I'd rather have it another way to be honest."

Grey eyes watched as his best friend stood there in the middle of the room. The silence that followed was broken as they heard upcoming footsteps in the distance.

"Last moment to back out," Draco added as he took a stance and pointed the wand at Blaise.  
" Nah," Blaise scoffed," Just know that I might get you back for this someday."  
"Agreed," Draco said as he took a deep breath and focused in utter concentration.

And then his voice echoed against the walls as he shouted the spell.  
"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

 _To be continued..._

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Deeper Obsessions  
**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

It was late at night when Hermione had been summoned to McGonagall's office.  
Her robes were messy and unbuttoned, covering the tank top and jeans that she had hastily put on.  
The knight in the portrait of her common room had not woken her up very gently as he screamed bloody murder, shouting that the headmistress wished to see her at this hour because of an emergency. That had left her no choice but to grab the nearest pile of clothing to cover her nearly see through pajama top and shorts.  
She took quick determined strides towards her destination.

 _'_ _I hope nothing serious is going on.'_ She thought worriedly as the headmistress' office door came into view.  
But if it weren't serious, she wouldn't be making her way down the eerily silent corridors at this time of night either.  
When Hermione finally arrived there, she was surprised to notice that the seventh-year prefects were all there as well. She spotted Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Ron who was groggily looking at her and trying to catch her gaze, the prefect twins from Hufflepuff Henrietta and Zander, and Luna and Stefanie from Ravenclaw.  
Stefanie had dark long curly hair that went down to her waist and her skin was a beautiful caramel shade. She was glancing around, her dark brown eyes calculating everything they saw.  
It was a rarity to have two girls as prefects from the same house and year, but Stefanie was a very impressive Ravenclaw and a very intelligent one at that. So, an exception was made and righteously so, because she seemed to fulfill all her prefect's duties with pride and satisfaction.

Draco sent her an angry look and she all but still refused to meet his tantalizing gaze. Ginny noticed this and went to stand next to her defensively in an attempt to shield her from the blonde's view. The red head threw a glare at his way as well.

He frowned and raised his eyebrows at her defending stance.  
 _'_ _What the hell?'_  
His frown changed into a smirk at the sudden disdain that the red head had towards him.  
They have had no issues with each other anymore after they had gotten used to each other's presence. It might have been a bit off in the beginning, but that had changed into a daily routine where they would both share their prefect's quarters without bothering one another in mutual contempt.

McGonagall came into the office in long strides, looking more tired than she already did. She glanced at each and every student that was there before speaking up.  
"I'm terribly sorry to summon you at this time, children," She started," But there has been a horrible situation."

"Professor," Hermione interjected with a frown, "Blaise isn't here yet."  
The headmistress set her lips in a line and nodded," That is correct miss Granger, I'm afraid the situation concerns mister Zabini."  
Hermione's heart must have skipped a beat and looked over at Ginny, who's face paled a tad bit at the information. She discretely grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

"I won't drawl about the matter." She composed herself and straightened her glasses," It seems that mister Zabini had been attacked with a terrible curse," Ginny's eyes widened as Pansy let out a small gasp, making Draco withhold himself from rolling his eyes.

 _'_ _Is gasping the only thing she can do?'_ He thought annoyed.

" He is in the infirmary as we speak." Their professor continued in a calm tone," We were lucky enough that mister Malfoy had been near at the time, or else his life might have been lost." Hermione didn't miss how her professor's tone faltered a bit at the end of her sentence. All students of Hogwarts and their safety meant the world to her, so it was understandable that she was really upset about the matter.

Hermione glanced over at Draco who was listening intently to what McGonagall said. However, he grew a distant expression on his face and stared at the wall behind her as she outed the last words. Pansy seemed to be lost in thought as well and steered a questioning gaze at Draco.

 _'_ _strange_.' Hermione thought interested.

"What happened?" Came Ginny's shaky voice that broke her out of her thoughts," Is he alright?"  
Hermione didn't miss the interested look on Draco's face that quickly disappeared. She also didn't miss the frown that Ron and the Parkinson witch sent Ginny's way after uttering her question.

The Headmistress glanced at the young redhead," His wounds have been tended to, miss Weasley. As for why, it seems that there had been a small dispute between him and one of miss Granger's admirers."

All eyes turned to her as she blinked. _'_ _What now?_ ' She mentally asked herself.  
"Excuse me?" She voiced out loud.  
"It seems as if mister McLaggen cursed mister Zabini out of jealousy." She finished. "The aurors have already come by to take him away. Mister Potter and mister Longbottom are also here and would like to have word with miss Granger and mister Malfoy after this meeting."

"But-but why would he curse Blaise?" Hermione questioned further, completely appalled and also concerned about her dark-skinned friend, "We have not such a relationship!"  
McGonnagal sighed and rearranged the glasses on her nose," Miss Granger, I do wish to address the matter with you more privately if you wish."

Their professor set her lips in a thin line. "But I can say that mister McLaggen has confessed to being jealous because Blaise seems to be somewhat of a famous wizard among witches, and that he couldn't bear the thought of you and him sharing quarters anymore. "  
Hermione didn't miss the meaningful look that her professor sent her as she spoke," I don't have to explain that men who are in love can achieve dangerous things without listening to reason."

Hermione swallowed and ignored an image of Draco that entered her mind.  
' _Does she know?'_ Hermione thought slightly panicked about the look her professor gave her.

"Yes professor." She pushed her thoughts away, "But what will happen to Cormac now?" She asked, not meaning to sound so concerned about someone who had just badly injured her friend.

The question earned her a deathly stare from her platinum blonde Slytherin who visibly clenched his jaw. "What he bloody deserves, that's what." He bit venomously.

"Mister Malfoy, calm down," their Headmistress shot disapprovingly, "I understand that mister Zabini is your close friend, but I do advise to refrain from such tone in my presence."  
"Pardon, professor." He replied stoically, not meaning his apology at all.

"Before those of you who are concerned about mister Zabini head out to check on his wellbeing, there is an important matter to discuss." She continued as she straightened her back. "As you may have noticed, I have called all seventh-year prefects into this room."

Everyone glanced curiously at each other.  
"You will be bringing this information towards the 5th and 6th years prefects." The Headmistress continued," Seeing that mister Zabini will be in the infirmary to recuperate, it's very important that the role of Headboy be filled nonetheless. So, until mister Zabini is healthy enough to be the Headboy, I will appoint mister Malfoy to the position." Her stern voice said.  
Everyone became eerily silent as they processed the headmistress' decision.

Ron loud voice broke it," What do you bloody mean that Malfoy will become Headboy?!"  
McGonagall threw heated look towards Ron. "I will not tolerate such language OR tone towards me from you, mister Weasley. Let it be said that I have the authority to appoint, change AND strip someone's title how I see fit. Understood?" Her look held a challenging undertone.

Ron's face grew red at her scolding. "But it's Malfoy!" He shouted again as he pointed an accusing finger at the boy in question. "I can't stand here and agree that this is a good idea!"  
"Mister Weasley," Came her loud, strict voice that made everyone inwardly cringe, "I asked whether you'd understood, not if you agreed to my decision."  
Ron clenched his fists and muttered an apology under his breath, still visibly red from his scolding.

Hermione just didn't know if he turned red out of anger or out of embarrassment.  
McGonagall ignored him and continued, "I see fit to appoint mister Malfoy, an astounding wizard, as Headboy until I say otherwise. Let that be said, mister Weasley and please do calm down."  
She turned to face Draco, who held a smirk on his face," Mister Malfoy, we will be moving your belongings into the Heads Dorms whilst we move mister Zabini's into the prefect's dorm with miss Weasley until further notice."

Ginny and Hermione stilled and shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by their professor.  
" That will not be an issue, I presume?" Came her stern voice that left no room for discussion.  
"No professor." They both muttered simultaneously.

"Alright, that will be all. Mister Malfoy your belongs are being moved as we speak. I'll call in mister Potter and mister Longbottom for their questioning. The rest is dismissed. Good evening."

The rest muttered their goodbyes as Ginny, Hermione and Draco stayed behind with the headmistress. The latter noticed Hermione's upset expression.  
"Miss Granger, I can imagine you might be under a lot of shock. We will see to it that we will get to the bottom of this. As for mister Malfoy," She stopped to throw Draco a very pointed look," I will have no acts of revenge within the Hogwarts walls, and there will be no abusing of your power. Do we have an understanding?"  
Draco nodded, "Very clear, professor."  
McGonagall's calculating gaze lingered on Draco for a few more moments before she nodded.  
"Indeed. I'll go get Potter and Longbottom. Good evening."

The elder witch swiftly made her way out, briefly leaving Hermione, Draco and Ginny alone in her office.

Ginny was shaking a bit and looking at Hermione apologetically as her eyes darted between her and Draco,"'Mione, can I—" Hermione cut her off mid-sentence, knowing that Ginny was anxious to see how Blaise was doing.  
"Go look how he's doing. I'll go by to check on him after this."  
Ginny nodded gratefully and quickly walked out of the office and made her way to the infirmary, briskly passing Harry and Neville without saying a word. That earned her a surprised look, especially from her ex-boyfriend, who blinked at her wordless departure.

Harry shrugged his surprise off and went to hug Hermione. "Hey. Are you alright?" He asked gently while glaring at Draco. "Malfoy". He nodded to him in acknowledgement. "Potter, Longbottom." The blonde nodded in return.  
Hermione detangled herself from Harry to hug Neville who returned it warmly as well.

This earned a discrete look of disapproval from Draco's side. But he was glad that no one had noticed.

"It seems that Cormac was still mad about you," Harry started," He tricked Blaise into going into the abandoned bathrooms up in the towers. Blaise had been patrolling and heard footsteps which he found suspicious. Cormac attacked him as he wasn't paying attention."  
He threw an unsure look Draco's way," That's what Malfoy states, at least."  
Draco's stayed emotionless at the underlying tone, not really caring that much what Harry had to say about the matter.

Hermione put her hand to her mouth as it started quivering. "Which spell was it?"  
"It was Snape's spell." Draco muttered darkly, rudely cutting Harry off," I'd remember that spell anywhere." Harry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze at the hidden challenge.

"Sectumsempra." Harry explained uneasily," It was the one I had used on Draco a while ago. I'm sure you remember."  
Hermione bit her lip, seemingly upset because she did remember the spell Harry had used to almost kill Draco.  
Blaise was her friend. Suspicion or not, she was worried about him and she couldn't believe that Cormac would go so far.

"He's alright, " Harry tried soothing her," Malfoy found him just in time."  
He glanced over at him in suspicion," That said, what were you doing there?"  
Draco shot Harry a glare. "Blaise and I always meet up after our rounds. After I didn't see him for a while I went out to look for him. I had heard distant shouting and saw McLaggen throwing that curse at Blaise." He said in a cold voice, "I stunned him and immediately tended to Blaise, getting help when I saw which curse it was."

Harry and Neville nodded.  
Neville intervened," Still a bit of a coincidence, don't you think Malfoy?"  
Draco's icy stare almost made Neville lose his hard stance, but he would not back down to the likes of him.  
" I don't care what you think, Longbottom, just see to it that you do your job and get to McLaggen before I do." Harry narrowed his eyes," Alright, that's enough. Thank you Malfoy, we'll let you know if we need you again."

Draco's robes moved dramatically with his walk as he made his way out the door, slamming it behind him.  
They all stared at the door.  
"Be careful around him, 'Mione." Harry said breaking the silence, "We've been hearing things."  
This piqued her interest. "Things?" She asked out loud," What things?"  
Neville answered her," That the Death Eaters have been meeting again."

Hermione glanced at the door through which Draco just disappeared though. "Malfoy had been pardoned, Harry. We saw to it that it happened."

"I know, I know," Harry said defeated," But, just be careful."  
" I will be," Hermione promised, "In the meantime, what happens to Cormac?"  
"He will be detained for a while until his trial and he is most likely to be expelled from Hogwarts."  
Neville shot Harry a look." If he's found guilty." He added.

Hermione nodded sadly but processed his insinuation.  
"I never would have thought Cormac would do something like this."  
Harry and Neville shared a look," Yeah, we didn't either." Harry agreed slowly.  
"If there is anything odd, Hermione, you'd tell us right?"  
" I would" Hermione lied," You guys take care, okay?"  
They hugged one last time before they made their way out of the castle, Hermione's eyes never leaving their retreating backs.

She hugged herself as he saw them disappear in the distance and made her way down to the infirmary.  
The news would probably be shared with the other students tomorrow.

Hermione walked towards the left wing where Blaise would be laying, with no doubt Ginny by his side.  
She grimaced at the thought. Ginny does seem to have strong feelings for him, which made her frown.  
 _'_ _What if it would have been Draco?_ ' Hermione thought to herself,' _Would I be in the same position as Ginny?'  
_ Hermione halted in her steps. No, because Draco was stronger than to be cursed by someone like Cormac. But then again, Blaise was stronger than that as well.  
Actually, Blaise was a lot stronger than that.

She must have stood there lost in thought for a while, because a voice startled her train of thought.  
" Are you alright, Hermione?" Came a meek voice," You seem distant."  
Hermione turned around to see Stefanie glancing curiously at her.

"Oh, yeah," She replied," Just a bit shocked by the previous events. Thanks for asking." She said while sending her a small smile.  
She liked Stefanie. She wouldn't say that they were friends, but they had a mutual liking towards each other. Stefanie was almost as nitpicky as she was, always on time, always stressing about school and also down to earth. This was all something Hermione missed in most students her age.

"I was just headed down to Zabini," Stefanie continued," mind if I tag along with you?"  
"No problem," Hermione replied with a smile," Walking with someone down these corridors is much more fun than on your own."  
 _'_ _And also less dangerous for when I come across Malfoy.'_ Hermione thought nervously. She wasn't afraid of him, but kicking him in the groin was something he would probably not take lightly.

 ** _Hermione bit into Draco's neck to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure as he pounded into her, hitting a certain spot that made her toes curl with every thrust.  
He massaged and kneaded her breasts roughly and she wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter in attempt to pull him even closer.  
"Like that?" Draco growled and she looked up at him questionably with lustfilled eyes. He leaned down, "This is what you wanted, right?" He growled into her ear that sent pleasurable shivers down her body. He continued his fast pace, the headboard slamming against the wall that matched his rhythm. She was briefly glad that they were sane enough to have cast the silencing spell.  
Not that she really cared at the moment, as long as he kept doing the amazing things he was doing to her.  
"RIGHT?" He grounded as he pushed his length into her an a hard thrust, emphasizing his question._**

"Yes!" Hermione practically sobbed, "I-I'm almost.. I'm going to-!" she cried as she weaved her slender fingers through his blonde hair.  
Draco roughly gripped her wavy curls and kissed her neck, earning himself a throaty moan from the know-it-all witch. He slammed himself into her in a faster pace, making her eyes roll back into her head and making her moans louder.  
"Yes!" She yelled in pleasure as she reached her high. "Gods, yes!"  
Hermione roughly pulled him down for a passionate kiss as her walls enclosed over his member again. She briefly pulled back to shout his name in ecstasy while she convulsed under him.

He didn't give her a moment to rest. He kept his rhythm steady while narrowing his eyes at her cry.  
Hermione arched her back as he continued to pump into her. "Malfoy," She cried," I-I can't. It's too much. I-" She stopped talking as he began fucking her mercilessly again," Fuck, Malfoy!" She cried his name again as she felt herself building up once more.

He pulled her up roughly, "You will call me by my given name, Granger. When we fuck, you're mine."

Hermione tried to push her intrusive memories away. She tried to deny how aroused she got whenever she remembered him claiming her as his. But right now was not the time to think about that.

Hermione and Stefanie made their way silently to where Blaise would be.

As they walked for a few moments in a comfortable silence, the infirmary's doors came into view.  
The seventh-year prefects were standing in front of the door, all except for Draco and Pansy.

Hermione took in Ginny's posture. If she hadn't known her closest friend, she would have thought that nothing was wrong. But she knew by her darting eyes and impatient padding of her foot against the ground that she was clearly upset and expertly covered it by acting irritated.

As Ginny noticed Hermione and Stefanie come closer she explained," Malfoy and Parkinson are in there with him. Madam Pomfrey let them in first because they're his friends." Came her calm and collected answer.

The brunette nodded as she noticed Ron come stand closer between her and his sister.  
"If you ask me the git got what he deserved anyway." He stated while looking at the door in disdain.  
Hermione noticed Ginny bite her lip and look down to the floor in shame. It took one sentence from her brother to make her feel guilty about her infatuation again. Hermione felt her anger rise and narrowed her eyes, "No one deserves anything, Ronald," She bit out," And if you speak about how pain is given righteously to someone, it doesn't make you any better now does it."

Ron's face grew red, "You know 'Mione, there was a time when you'd agree with me."  
"And at that time I wanted us to end up together. I'm glad that most of us did the effort to change for the better after the war." She spat at him, what made him narrow his eyes at her.

"Growing fond of Death Eaters is not 'changing for the better', 'Mione. Get your head out of your naïve arse."  
Hermione grit her teeth at his insult." Blaise is NOT a Death Eater Ronald."  
 _'_ _Atleast, until I get to the bottom of this he isn't.'_ She thought to herself. She didn't miss that Ginny's gaze was directed at the floor.

Ron laughed bitterly at her reply," Might as well been. Being neutral in a war means playing it safe." He threw her a cold stare," Choosing a side is important. Choosing none proves you to be a coward."  
They locked in a deathly stare and everyone turned silent as they watched the debacle with unease.

"Maybe we should all calm down," Stefanie interjected quickly," Ron, if you don't want to be here then don't. Being concerned about someone's wellbeing is not mandatory for being a prefect. So, if you don't then I think it's best to just leave."  
"Stefanie is right, Ron," Came Luna's dreamy voice," We'll tell you tomorrow how he is doing."

Ron's eyes darted between Luna and Stefanie before he scowled.  
"I suppose so," he said slowly," Maybe it is best I leave. Give the git my regards," he threw a cold look at them, "Even if I don't mean them."

They watched Ron leave with a huff and saw him disappear around the corner.  
"We don't want to seem horribly rude, but" they heard from next to them and turned to face the other prefects who had followed the scene," we have our mixed feelings about Zabini as wel."

Hermione stared at the Hufflepuff twins and nodded, "We're not holding you back. Everyone is entitled to their opinion."  
They nodded guiltily," But do let us know how he is doing?"  
Ginny's eyes narrowed," If you cared for his wellbeing then you would do the effort of coming with us."  
The twins shot each other an unsure look before Henrietta spoke up and said," What Zander means to say that it's best for us to stay out of this. It's not that we're not concerned, we just don't want to be pulled into this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny shot back confused but stopped as Hermione held her hand up in a motion her to stop." Thank you for your honest opinion. Have a good evening."

The twins nodded in relief and muttered their good nights before disappearing.  
"The nerve," Ginny muttered in frustration.  
"Where is McGonagall?" Hermione asked suddenly breaking out Ginny out of her rant.  
The red-haired witch glanced at her," She left a while ago. It's just Malfoy and Parkinson with Zabini. Madam Pomfrey left as well."

They must have waited for about half an hour before they saw the door to the infirmary finally open.

The doors opened with a creak and they came face to face with the two Slytherin prefects who had grim expressions on their faces. Pansy's expression turned into disgust as she saw Ginny and Hermione.  
But that went unnoticed as Draco's eyes locked with Hermione's, who stared back defiantly in challenge.  
His voice brought shivers down her spine," Blaise is stable but in a coma. I advise that only two of you come in," He glanced emotionlessly at Luna and Stefanie, "and with that I mean Granger and Weasley."

Stefanie and Luna were reluctant at the 'new' Headboys odd request but nodded nonetheless, before Stefanie turned to the girls in question," You guys are going to be alright?"  
"Yeah." They said simultaneously as they walked in.  
As they walked inside, Pansy walked out and glared at them. The moment she stood outside however, Draco instead of walking out with Pansy, slammed the door shut behind her and successfully locked it with wandless magic.  
' _Impressive',_ Hermione thought as she saw him perform the trick.  
"Draco what the hell!" They heard from outside before he cast a silencio in the same manner to silence the room.  
 _'_ _He is really good at wandless magic'_ She thought absentmindedly intrigued.

"Well isn't this lovely," Came Draco's cold voice," The lionesses have come."  
Hermione and Ginny both ignored his comment and walked over to where Blaise laid, but not before Ginny shot Draco a glare.  
"Why are you in here with us?" She asked with a suspicious scowl.  
Said blonde was now leaning against the wall and never letting his gaze wander from his witch. He glanced over at Ginny and sent her a tired look." I won't leave him." Came his simple reply.  
Hermione pushed down her nervousness and ignored his seeking eyes.

"It's not like him to be overpowered by a wizard who doesn't even know how to spell my name correctly." Hermione said while throwing a pointed look at Blaise who laid there motionlessly under the covers.

Draco turned his head towards the know-it-all and sighed," He is only human." He countered.  
Ginny shot him a sad glance," He is, isn't he?" Draco would have raised his eyebrows at the redhead's sad tone if Hermione's voice didn't cut through," Are _you_ though?"

Draco's voice held a warning," Be nice, Granger."  
"Fuck you Draco," Hermione spat," Stop saying that to me."  
His eyes darkened instantly, "I warned you not to speak like that to me."

"As I made very clear last night, you can't talk like that to **me**." She shot back fearlessly.  
She was tired of his shite, she was tired of him having his constant effect on her and she was fucking tired of him being after her. Blaise was in the hospital because of her!

They both glared at each other, with fire in their eyes and the willpower to not let the other win at whatever game they're playing.

Ginny huffed at them and her eyes noticed Blaise's bandaged chest peeking out from under the cover.  
She silently moved to sit on the bed and pulled the cover down to his waist. Ginny gasped as she took in his beaten form and Hermione didn't fail to notice how Draco's hands clenched into fists. Blaise's whole upper body was covered in bandages, even his upper arms.

Hermione went over to hug Ginny, who stifled back a sob.  
Ginny looked over at Draco again with sad eyes," What did madam Pomfrey say?"  
Draco glanced over the two witches stoically and answered," He'll pull through. His internal bleeding was bad but he is stable now. It was a miracle that I was near him when it happened."  
He clenched his jaw and the knuckles in his fists turned white as he uttered the last part.

Hermione looked at his reaction with interest.

The brunette witch pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned against the bed that was next to Blaise's.  
"I still can't believe it though…" She whispered, "But I'm so glad that he's alive." She said honestly as she studied the bandages that seemed to cover his whole chest.  
Draco broke the silence," I will be taking his place as Headboy. If it's permanent or not, is to be discussed when Blaise is awake and healed."

Hermione's gut filled with sudden dread at the revelation. It hadn't quite sunk in yet that she would be sharing quarters with Draco until he had mentioned it.  
Ginny glanced at Hermione in concern, because her friend had suddenly lost all color in her face.

Hermione was going to be rooming with Draco Malfoy, the guy that had shagged her senseless and who had haunted her mind since the beginning of school and who might also be a plausible dangerous Death Eater.  
Not to mention still very pissed off at her for yesterday.  
And even more pissed because his closest friend had been attacked by her admirer.

Hermione's knees suddenly went weak and she fell to the floor. She was caught half way and her nostrils were filled with a familiar scent as Draco steadied her.

 _'_ _Not good_.' Hermione thought with wide eyes, still with Draco's hands gripping her arms.  
The fact that he looked at her with sinister determination didn't help one bit.

"Is it really needed?" She stammered as she moved away from him, creating more distance between them.

"I'm afraid so." Draco calmly said, "But don't worry, I'll try to be nice." He said mocking her.  
Ginny now took a defensive stance between him and Hermione." And will you be?"  
"That's debatable." Draco voiced with venom as he shot Hermione a deathly stare.  
 _'_ _Ah, still pissed yes_.' She mentally winced.

If Ginny hadn't been so upset about Blaise's attack, she would have raised her eyebrows at his obvious annoyance. She glanced questionably at Hermione. "I'll tell you later." The know-it-all murmured back. Ginny nodded at her and stepped back down.  
"Hermione, Malfoy," Ginny addressed them after a few moments, making them look at her," I know this might sound a bit odd, but do you mind leaving me alone with him?"

Hermione looked at her in panic. _'_ _Yes, I would mind!'_ She screamed in her head. Her frantic thoughts must have been mirrored on her expression, because Draco noticed and smirked, "Afraid to confront me, Granger?"  
 _'_ _Because she bloody should be.'_ He added wickedly in his mind.

Hermione grit her teeth. "Fine." She spat as she glared at him.  
"Ginny, you know where to find me if something is wrong." She snapped at Ginny and her eyes softened immediately at her best friend who seemed so broken. How could she be so egoistical? Her friend was in a horrible state and wanted to be alone with the person she might love who was in a bloody coma after being attacked. Hermione mentally hit herself for being so selfish, even if it was for a mere moment.  
"Im so sorry Gin." She apologized," You will be alright, right?" Hermione asked Ginny concerned.

Draco didn't even wait for an answer. "Let's go." Was all he said as he moved.  
She felt his hand gently push her back to get her moving towards the exit.

Hermione saw Ginny sit on Blaise's bed and saw her put her hand on his just before she and Draco closed the infirmary's door behind them. She was still in a state of shock about the whole ordeal.  
Blaise and Ginny. Blaise being attacked and now in a coma. Blaise and Draco might be Deatheaters. And now that she and Draco being Headboy and Headgirl, in close proximity of each other.

But she still had a bit of difficulty wrapping her head around the fact that Ginny and Blaise were something, and even more becauseh it was very similar to her and Draco.  
 _'_ _That didn't just look like something.'_ She thought, _'_ _that looked like denial on Ginny's part.'  
_ But was she in the same situation then? They were both attracted to plausible dangerous Slytherins. Did she feel something for Draco?  
 _'_ _No,_ ' Hermione debated in her head, _'_ _I don't. I can't._  
She was stubborn enough to believe it too.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that Draco had steered her the whole way until she came face to face with the portrait hole for the Head dorms.  
He had also never removed his hand from her lower back, which gently moved downward and caused the goosebumps to form on her skin when is rested on her backside now.  
"He asked for the password, Granger," He whispered lowly into her ear.  
Hermione fell out of her trance," Oh, right," She stammered," T-toads Cross".  
The knight in the portrait nodded and opened the door, letting them both in.

And there were two things that happened when the door slammed shut behind them.  
One was that Draco turned to face her with such ferocity that she backed up, against a nearby table, dropping her stack of neatly piled books that laid on it to the floor.

And two, Draco's low voice that subconsciously sent delightful shivers down Hermione's spine with desire but also filled her with dread.  
"Give me one good reason, Granger."

Hermione stood with her back against the table as she saw Draco slowly advance towards her with that evil glint in his eyes.  
"Well?" He urged," I'm waiting."

She tried playing coy," Good reason for what?"  
"One good reason." He repeated simply, his angry eyes never leaving her nervous ones.

"Well," She said nervously as she eyed his form," Well, maybe because I don't want you to?"  
Draco laughed darkly and walked close enough for her to breathe in his scent.

"I'm pretty sure that you want me to." Was all he said. He angrily stalked towards her with a certain aura of danger and before she knew it, he placed both hands on each side of her on the table and caging her in.

"Uh, well." She stammered," Because your best friend is in the infirmary in a coma?"  
"He would have been more than thrilled." Draco bit back angrily.

 _'_ _Why is he so angry?_ ' Hermione thought as she got lost in his eyes.

He leaned down.  
"And what should nice little Gryffindors say when they fucking hit you in the nuts?" he growled dangerously against her ear.  
"I'm not going to apologize for hitting you when you were harassing me." She breathed out while trying to create more distance between her and him by leaning back.

He chuckled against her ear, and she automatically placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, lost in their proximity.  
She felt his strong hands on the back of her thighs, and before she knew it he had swiftly lifted her to sit on the table with him between her legs.

 _'_ _Oh sweet Lord Jesus.'_  
She mentally sighed as she felt him against her.

"I disagree, I do think apologies are in order." He breathed against her neck as he gripped her thighs tightly.

"No."  
Hermione was very proud that she sounded so confident.  
Draco narrowed his eyes at her answer but composed himself. "How about a compromise then?"

"Maybe." Hermione couldn't answer more than one word if he was this close.  
 _'_ _How does he keep doing this to me?'_

His hands moved from her thighs up to her sides. She felt them trail up and down in a featherlight touch. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into him.

"You got your fix of me once, so it's fair I get my fix of you."  
Her eyes popped open immediately to clash with stormy grey eyes.  
"Malfoy-"  
"It's only fair." He pushed as he trailed his wandering hands against her breasts. He massaged them through her shirt and she gasped out loud, closing her eyes at the feeling and biting her lip.  
"What do you say, Granger?"

He grew tired of playing with her breasts through her top, so he trailed his hands under the damn clothing so he could finally feel her skin.  
His hands felt like fire on her body as Hermione arched her back and let out a very sexy sound that made Draco's eyes darken immediately.  
He gave her a moment to process his proposition. Knowing Hermione, she would do just anything ' to be fair.' Draco would have snorted at the foolish trait if he wasn't so preoccupied at the moment.

Hermione bit her lip. It was only fair. But was it a good idea?  
Probably not, but he was driving her insane again and she was scared to give in.  
But it _was_ fair. Wasn't it?

"Just once?" Hermione questioned from under her eyelashes.  
"If you can still resist it afterwards, then just once." Draco said in agreement, even though he wasn't planning on making it another one time thing.

She breathed in deeply as his hands pushed down her bra and palmed her bare breast under her shirt.  
Hermione arched her back at his touch.  
"Now?" She asked aroused, her voice low with want.

Draco chuckled darkly and leaned down," No not now, witch. But when I want it, you will give it to me."  
Hermione bit her lip at his demanding command.  
"Okay." She breathed," It's only fair." She agreed meekly. Draco growled in appreciation of her answer.

Good, she agreed.  
Now to deal with other pressing matters.  
The fact that his father was a failure and yet ordering him around like he was the leader, that Hermione Granger was on his mind and dreams and she was constantly refusing to give into their obvious attraction and want, and that he fucking had to attack his best mate and had nearly killed him because his father told him to.  
He nearly bloody killed Blaise. The thought made his adrenaline rush through his body again.  
Draco was so bloody angry at everything.  
He needed her. He wanted her. He just needed a taste to get his mind off everything.  
 _Just one taste._

Draco leaned down once more and growled," As for yesterday, I still think you need to apologize."  
"I will do no such thing." Hermione stubbornly shot back as she stared up at him in challenge. She would not apologize for defending herself, but she couldn't help but lick her lips when his eyes narrowed.

She yelped as he pinched her nipple.  
The action sent waves of pleasure to her lower abdomen and made her bite her lip. She gripped his arms in an attempt to stop his ministrations on her body, before she got too carried away.  
Draco, however, stared intently at his witch's lips and clenched his jaw.

 _Fuck this game._

And he crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
